Psychopaths
In addition to battling thousands of zombies, Frank West, Chuck Greene and Nick Ramos must also deal with psychopaths: humans who have either gone mad due to the zombie outbreak or are otherwise corrupt or evil. They serve as the games' bosses. Incidentally, not all of the "psychopaths" are genuinely insane. For example, the Convicts are a trio of criminals who escaped prison, commandeered a military Humvee and are simply taking advantage of the outbreak by causing chaos without having to worry about the police. The Looters rob Fortune City, taking advantage of the fact that nobody can stop them. Brock Mason is a cold-blooded career soldier assigned to contain the Willamette incident at any cost. Snowflake is simply a hungry Tiger, but can be rescued. Cletus is overly cautious and kills anyone who attempts to take guns from his hunting store out of the belief that other humans are just as potentially dangerous as the zombies. At times, the game considers normal people to be psychopaths until defeated for the storyline. Isabela Keyes, for example, is entirely sane, but must be defeated by Frank in combat to get her to listen to him. Afterwards, she becomes an ally and plays a major role in the story. Similarities Although almost nothing about all the psychopaths is identical, there are a few minor similarities that stand out. Most psychopaths will usually drop some combination of unique weapons, combo cards, keys, or books. Most psychopaths also have hostages. *'Talking Death': They spend their last moments talking about something before finally succumbing to their wounds. **'Cliff Hudson': Talks about how he became insane after he lost his granddaughter to the zombies. **'Steven Chapman': Wonders who will take care of his store after he dies. **'Jo Slade': Insults Frank before her death. **'Larry Chiang': Giggles creepily as he dies. **'Brent Ernst': Talks to his dead girlfriend. **'Ted Smith': Tries to call Snowflake the Tiger over to feed off of him. **'Chuck Greene': Tells "Katey" he's glad she's okay, and that's all that matters. *'Accidental Death': They spend their last moments stumbling, eventually landing themselves to a terrible, and usually gruesome, accident. **'Cletus Samson': Runs into the zombie of James Ramsey, whom he had previously shot. **'Adam MacIntyre': Falls stomach first onto his chainsaws, which slice open his torso until he bleeds out, laughing himself to death. **'Sean Keenan': Goes to his altar and offers praise to his idol, which falls over and stabs him through the eye. **'Brock Mason': Falls right into a crowd of zombies. **'Jed Wright': Stumbles into a pile of cars, and the car atop falls down and crushes him. **'Seymour Redding': Falls onto a rotating saw blade. **'Antoine Thomas': Tries to get a grip on a counter, but falls face-first into a deep fryer. **'Harjit Singh': Stumbles into a tank of Queens and is stung to death. **'Randy': His past wife, now a zombie, eats him. **'Evan MacIntrye': Knocks over a canister of liquid nitrogen onto himself and freezes to death. *'Suicide': They realize their inevitable fate and end their suffering early (This really doesn't happen in Dead Rising) **'Carl Schliff': Holds a bomb in his hands and detonates it. **'Leon Bell': Ignites his bike and himself. **'Brandon Whittaker': Slits his throat with a piece of glass after being bitten. **'Amber/Crystal Bailey': After one of them dies, the other stabs herself in the abdomen. **'Dwight Boykin': Blows himself up with a grenade to avoid becoming a zombie. **'Zhi/Wrath': Decapitates himself. Dead Rising Psychopaths *See Dead Rising Psychopaths for more information* *Carlito Keyes *Isabela Keyes *Steven Chapman *Larry Chiang *Brock Mason *Cletus Samson *Kent Swanson *Convicts- Sam Franklin, Reginald Jenkins and Miguel Sanchez *Adam MacIntyre *Cliff Hudson *Jo Slade *Hall Family- Roger Hall, Jack Hall and Thomas Hall *Sean Keanan *Paul Carson Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Psychopaths *See Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Psychopaths for more information* *Jed Wright Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths *See Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths for more information* *Tyrone King *The Twins- Amber and Crystal *Raymond Sullivan *Leon Bell *Antoine Thomas *Bibi Love *Seymour Redding *Brent Ernst *Randy Tugman *Hunters- Big Earl Flaherty, Deetz Hartman, Derrick Duggan and Johnny James *Carl Schliff *Ted Smith and Snowflake *Roger Withers and Reed Wallbeck *Mark Bradson and Pearce Stephens *Sgt. Dwight Boykin *Brandon Whittaker Dead Rising 2: Case West Psychopaths *Harjit Singh *Marian Mallon Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths *See Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths for more information* *Tyrone King *The Twins- Amber and Crystal *Antoine Thomas *Bibi Love *Chuck Greene *Seymour Redding *Brent Ernst *Randy Tugman *Hunters- Big Earl Flaherty, Deetz Hartman, Derrick Duggan and Johnny James *Carl Schliff *Ted Smith and Snowflake *Roger Withers and Reed Wallbeck *Mark Bradson and Pearce Stephens *Sgt. Dwight Boykin *Evan MacIntyre *Brandon Whittaker *Stacey Forsythe Psychopath Groups *True Eye- Lead by Sean Keanan. *Special Forces and Scout Bots- Lead by Brock Mason. *Looters *Mercenaries- Lead by TK. *TK's Associate- Lead by TK. *Security Guards- Guarding the Phenotrans complex, they use Flash Grenades and Security AR. *Zombie Handler- Employees that are in charge of "controling" zombies, such as luring them into pens and to the harvest room. They wear protective suits and gas masks, and wield Electric Prods. *Hazard Units *Thugs Machines *UH-60 Blackhawk *XML Prototype Tank- Piloted by Brock Mason. *TK's Helicopter- Piloted by an unnamed pilot and TK, with an unnamed bodyguard as the gunner. *Power Drill-Controlled by TK. *Armored Van-Controlled by TK and the Mercenaries. *Stacey's Robot Notes *Isabela, Cletus, Paul, Snowflake and Bibi are the only savable psychopaths. Though, Cletus can only be saved in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. *Throughout the series, Carlito, TK and The Convicts are the only psychopaths that can be fought more than once. Carlito and TK are fought in different areas during the story, The Convicts just respawn. *TK's bodyguards are actually just different texture models of the Mercenaries. *In Dead Rising 2, if survivors are the ones to hit the killing blow, the psychopaths show up as "Found" in the notebook, instead of "Dead". *In Dead Rising 2, the psycopaths will dissapear even there is a cut scene showing where the exact spot where they died. *In Dead Rising, survivors cannot kill psycopaths and Frank has to deal the killing blow. *In Dead Rising, Kent and Carlito are encountered via cutscenes more than once. The Convicts are introduced in one cutscene but can be encountered multiple times. *The Hall family from Dead Rising is about the same as the Hunters from Dead Rising 2, both being a group of snipers, being all men and none of them having a death scene but both have one opening scene. *In Dead Rising 2:Off the Record, psychopaths bodies will remain in the spot where they died after the cutscene of their death like in Dead Rising. Category:Psychopaths